Nachts, in aller Stille
by Vistin
Summary: Lily wacht mitten in der Nacht aus einem Traum auf, der schmerzliche Erinnerungen aufwühlt.Momentaufnahmen Zyklus: Mai 1980 Strang B


Der Hogwartsexpress stand wie ein schnaubendes Untier vor ihr, seine blutig roten Flanken troffen vor öligem Dampf. Aus den Nähten der Maschine flossen teerige Schlieren und die blinden Fenster waren wie Reihen von Käfigen, hinter denen verdammte Seelen das Ende der Welt erwarteten. Die Pfeife kreischte grell über das Gleis, während Lilys Fingernägel sich in ihre Handflächen bohrten. Sie wollte dieses elende Ding vernichten, es in Stücke sprengen, seine Existenz ein für alle mal auslöschen. Ihr Hals schnürte sich schmerzhaft zu und durch den feuchten Schleier, der sich vor ihre Augen legte, schien die Dampflok sie auszulachen. Lily wünschte sich, nie eingestiegen zu sein, nie von Hogwarts erfahren zu haben, nie eine Hexe geworden zu sein. Vielleicht läge ihr Leben dann nicht in Trümmern vor ihr.  
Ein Arm legte sich um ihre verkrampften Schultern, doch sie blickte nicht mal auf. Sie wusste, dass es keiner war, der sie hätte trösten können.  
„Komm, Lily, lass uns gehen", flüsterte Frank ihr ins Ohr und zog sie vorsichtig von der Lok weg. Ihre Hand krampfte sich um ihren Zauberstab. Gehen, wohin? Er hatte gut reden! Es gab keinen Ort, an den sie gehen konnte, keinen Menschen, zu dem sie gehörte. Kurz wehrte sie sich. Sie wollte hier bleiben, sich dem Monster stellen, um ihr verlorenes Leben kämpfen. Doch Alice trat ihr in den Weg und als Lily in ihre geröteten Augen sah, wusste sie, dass dies nichts bringen würde.  
Es war vorbei, sie waren gescheitert.  
Wie in Trance ließ sie sich durch das Tor führen, über den Bahnsteig zur Eingangshalle. Der Lärm der Reisenden war nur ein fernes Rauschen ohne Bedeutung - bis auf diesen einen Schrei. Es war vielleicht ein Kind, das auflachte, weil es den geliebten Großvater wiedersah, oder ein lautes Schluchzen einer jungen Frau, die ihren Geliebten verabschiedete. Für Lily klang es wie der Todesschrei ihrer besten Freundin. Sie hatte ihn vor drei Tagen, während des Angriffs des Dunklen Lords, nicht gehört, sie hatte sie nicht sterben sehen, hatte ihre Leiche nicht gefunden und doch hörte sie diesen Schrei seitdem immer wieder, überall, vor allem nachts, wenn sie aufwachte und im Schlafsaal - selbst bei tiefster Dunkelheit - das leere Bett sah. Sie begann zu zittern und Frank drückte sie zärtlich an sich, doch es war ihr kein Trost. Sie hatte in dieser einen Nacht alles verloren, nicht nur die beste Freundin. Der Schülerwiderstand von Hogwarts, dem sie vorgestanden hatte, war gefallen, sie hatte James angelogen und sein Vertrauen wohl für immer verloren, drei Schüler waren gestorben und es war ihre Schuld. In der Manteltasche hatte sie den Brief von Petunia, sie nannte ihr die Adresse des Pflegeheims, in dem ihre Mutter untergebracht war, und teilte ihr mit, dass sie selbst nicht von Lily besucht werden wollte.  
Sie traten durch die alten Tore des Bahnhofs und die tiefstehende Sonne stach schmerzhaft in Lilys brennende Augen. Sie blinzelte, während kleine Funken vor ihren Augen tanzten, und da sah sie ihn. Sein Haar war strähniger denn je zuvor, das Gesicht wie aus Wachs, die Augen mehr tot als lebendig.  
Er hob gerade seinen Koffer in ein Taxi.  
Frank sagte etwas, doch Lily verstand es nicht.  
Die Welt um sie herum verschwand.  
Severus blickte auf, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und streckte ihr die offene Hand entgegen.  
„Komm mit mir!" Es klang fast wie eine Bitte.

Und dann war Lily wach. Sie übersprang den Vorgang des Aufwachens. Da war kein Irren zwischen Traum und Realität, keine Verwirrung darüber, wo sie war. Eben hatte sie noch auf Severus' ausgestreckte Hand geblickt und jetzt sah sie zur unregelmäßigen Decke ihres Schlafzimmers.  
Sie wusste auf den Tag genau, wann sie es sich abgewöhnt hatte aus Träumen, wie schrecklich sie auch sein mochten, aufzuschrecken: Es war die Nacht ihres ersten Hochzeitstages gewesen. Zwei Abende zuvor hatte sie sich mit Freunden im Eberkopf getroffen, um den Jahrestag ihrer Junggesellinnenfeier zu begehen und ihrer längst verlorenen Freiheit nachzutrauern. Man meinte das Trauern nicht ernst, die Freundinnen hatte sich sehr über Lilys Hochzeit mit James gefreut, doch für Lily hatte es an diesem Abend einen merkwürdig wahren Klang gehabt.  
Dann, in der Nacht des Hochzeitstages, an dem sie erst spät ins Bett gekommen waren, war sie zum ersten Mal lautlos aufgeschreckt. Und während ihr Atem langsamer geworden war, war ihr klargeworden, dass sie sich einen Aufschrei verkniffen hatte. Sie wollte aus dem Traum, in dem sie Frank und Alice wie Zombies durch ein kahles Zimmer mit zu vielen flatternden Vorhängen hatte schlurfen sehen, aufwachen, doch sie wollte nicht getröstet werden. Sie wollte den Schreck, den Schmerz und die Übelkeit, die die Bilder verursacht hatten, voll auskosten. Sie wollte nicht, dass James das Zittern aus ihrem Körper wegstreichelte, wollte nicht, dass seine Stimme die Stille des Traums durchbrach.  
Seitdem verteidigte sie ihre Alpträume immer effektiver, holte beim Aufwachen nicht mal mehr tief Luft, bewegte sich nicht im Schlaf und fuhr auch nicht hoch. James hatte sie schon mehrmals grundlos geweckt, weil er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, der starre, verkrampfte Körper neben ihm sei mit einem Fluch belegt.  
Doch dies war kein Alptraum. Es war eine Erinnerung. Dieser Tag, der Bahnhof und der Sonnenschein, alles war so passiert, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte Severus nichts gesagt, nicht einmal zu ihr aufgesehen. Er war in das Taxi gestiegen und weggefahren. Hatte sie alleine gelassen. Da war nur dieses kurze Nicken, diese kleine Bewegung, bei der Lily sich nie sicher war, ob sie sie gesehen hatte oder sich nur einbildete. Das Zeichen dafür, dass alles richtig war, dass es so und nicht anders sein musste. Sie hatte ihn in diesem Moment gehasst.  
Erst einige Jahre später hatte sie diese Geste wieder gesehen. Auf Franks Hochzeit. Lily war zufällig in der Vorhalle gewesen, da hatte Severus im Schatten der Blumendekoration Alice' Hand geküsst und sie mit diesem Nicken an Frank übergeben.  
Severus, der fünf Jahre lang Alice wie ein großer Bruder beschützt und getröstet hatte, gab sein Einverständnis zu ihrer Ehe mit Frank, einem Mann, der sich Severus' Freundschaft hart und schmerzensreich erkämpft hatte. Und wie zufrieden Severus diesen Dienst erfüllte, so dankbar war ihm Frank dafür und so erleichtert und glücklich war Alice.  
Lily war weinend weggerannt. Sie verstand nicht richtig, wieso diese Szene sie so verletzte, aber es war, als hätte jemand ihr Herz in der Faust gehalten und immer fester zugedrückt. Sie waren in Hogwarts Freunde gewesen, sie alle, hatten zusammen gelacht, gelernt und gekämpft. So viel hatte sie verbunden, doch seit jener verhängnisvollen Nacht hatte sie nicht mehr mit Severus gesprochen.  
Sie hatte einige Monate bei den Longbottoms gewohnt, nach einigen Bewerbungsgesprächen eine Ausbildungsstelle im Ministerium bekommen und dann war sie zu James gegangen, um ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten.  
Ein bitterer Geschmack stieg in ihrem Hals hoch, als sie jetzt daran dachte. Sie hatte darum gebettelt, er möge ihr verzeihen, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit über den Schülerwiderstand gesagt hatte. Gebettelt, er möge ihr vergeben, dass sie ihn zum Unbrechbaren Schwur gezwungen hatte, versucht ihm zu erklären, dass davon Leben abhingen. Doch er hatte nur wissen wollen, ob sie Severus wiedergesehen hatte. Es hatte ihr damals merkwürdig Leid getan, mit 'Nein' antworten zu müssen.  
Sie vermisste Severus.

Lily strich über ihren dicken Bauch unter der Decke, dachte über das Baby nach. Harry würde er heißen, James' zweiter Vorname.  
Wie egozentrisch – dachte Lily, und strich noch mal über ihr ungeborenes Kind. Sie wusste, dass Harry gerne ein Harry sein wollte, daher hatte sie nicht mit James darüber diskutiert.  
Ein merkwürdiger Gedanke ergriff sie. Plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie jetzt mit einer Tochter schwanger wäre, wenn sie damals nicht zu James, sondern zu Severus gegangen wäre. Sie wusste auch, wie diese Tochter geheißen hätte, und dass sie sich beide bei diesem Namen sofort einig gewesen wären.   
Doch sie hatten über jene furchtbare Nacht nicht zueinander gefunden, im Gegenteil, sie konnten sich nicht mehr ansehen, weil es zu sehr wehtat.


End file.
